La bebida
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Bueno chicos yo otra vez con un fic nuevo, y de nuevo presentando a mi OC cristeen, la historia es muy simple: Donatello en busca del antídoto para evitar la mutación, les pide a sus hermanos experimentar con alcohol, estos confundidos aceptan, van en busca de la chica, pero al llegar a las alcantarillas, toma por accidente el alcohol, una serie de sucesos cómicos espesaran...
1. Chapter 1

**La****bebida**

Los chicos habían tenido un duro entrenamiento, se encontraban descansando. Cada quien se encontraba haciendo lo habitual: Raphael golpeaba su saco y alimentaba a su mascota Spike, Mikey estaba en su patineta mientras escuchaba música, Leo se encontraba viendo su programa favorito y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio.

El adolescente de morado se hallaba haciendo un antídoto más para revertir el efecto del mutageno, esto era lo que más quería, ser normal.

-Si pudiera revertir esto, sería lo más genial que haya hecho*suspira* y así tal vez pueda acercarme más con Abril-

Ya había pasado horas en su laboratorio, mezclando sustancia, objetos pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: no cambiaba. Decidió probar con un poco de alcohol, era la única cosa con la que le faltaba experimentar. Dejo sus cosas y les conto a los chicos, estos pusieron una cara de extraño, alcohol era la única cosa que Donnie usaría para experimentar pero sin más remedio salieron a su búsqueda.

Los chicos estaban en un tejado, a lo alto de una casa.

Leo: -¿Seguro que el alcohol es solo para experimentar?-

Donnie:-Tan seguro como Abril me ama-

Raph:-Hermano, si eres alcohólico nos hubieras dicho eso es todo-

Donnie:-¡No soy alcohólico¡ y si estoy seguro de ello-

Raph:-Aja-

Donnie se puso malhumorado, odiaba que sus hermanos no creyeran en el, en eso vieron que estaba cercas el apartamento de Cris, decidieron preguntarle si tendría un poco de alcohol.

Leo:-Chicos creo que por ahí hubiéramos empezado ¿no creen?-

Raph:-Eso díselo al genio de Donnie-

Donnie: -Ya entendí el punto, chicos-

Leo:-Bien Raph toca su ventana, recuerda que es tu novia-

El chico de rojo escucho aquello y rápidamente le salieron humos por su cabeza, odiaba que lo molestaran con eso, lo peor de todo era verdad.

Sin más poder, Raph toco su ventana, todos esperaron para que la chica apareciera y así fue, ella abrió su ventana, un poco sorprendida pero a la vez feliz de ver a sus amigos, la chica vestida una blusa de tirantes un poco holgada y de estampados floreales, llevaba unos shorts y unas zapatillas negras. Su pelo habría crecido aún más por lo que lo tenía en una coleta.

Sus amigos le explicaron todo y por el motivo de su visita.

Cris:-¿Alcohol?, chicos si alguno de ustedes está tomando…

Leo:-Tranquila Cris nadie está tomando, es solo un experimento que Donnie está haciendo, ya sabes acerca del mutageno-

Cris:-Ya veo, veré que tengo- y salió de la habitación, fue directo a la cocina, buscaba entre sus sodas y sus condimentos y encontró una botella de este, ya estaba media vacía porque esa vez fue la vez que tomo y la última. Llego corriendo hacia los chicos y se los entrego estos la invitaron a su casa para charlar. Ya en la alcantarillas los amigos habían pasado por unas bebidas y una que otra pizza, claro todo fue idea de Mikey y obviamente sus hermanos no se opusieron.

Donnie:-Lo siento chicos tengo que seguir en lo que, ya saben…

Cris:-No hay problema Don, es tu pasión hacer cosas científicas porque negártelo-

Donnie sonrió y se dirigió a su laboratorio.

Mientras sus hermanos comían pizza y platicaban acerca del día, la chica aún seguía pensando en aquel "experimento", si su amigo lograba hacer un antídoto contra el mutageno ella volvería hacer humana, eso ultimo a veces lo extrañaba por lo que salió de la habitación y fue hacia Donnie. El chico de morado se centraba en su mundo de sustancias y mutageno cuando de pronto una voz lo saco de sus cabales.

Cris:-Hola Donnie siento interrumpir solo quería ver ese experimento tuyo-

Donnie:-Cris me asustaste, bueno acerca de eso es solo un pasa tiempo, no sé si lo pueda lograr-

Cris:-Donnie si lo logras podrás volverme a la normalidad, eso sería lo mejor, sabes a veces no duermo porque pienso en como era antes-

Los dos sabían eso, el chico también quería ser humano solo por una simple y tontamente razón: una chica; la única que vio a sus 15 años y tercera persona que más quería en este mundo, charlaron un poco más, él hablaba y ella escuchaba mientras tomaba una soda, en eso uno de sus hermanos llamo a la chica esta dejo su soda en el laboratorio y salió corriendo, lo que nadie vio fue que Donnie tomo la soda en vez del alcohol y lo puso en el mutageno, deprimido sin conseguir su meta decidió dejarlo salió y la chica regreso por su soda, pero en realidad tomo el alcohol y lo tomo de un solo trago, al cabo de unos minutos esta se mareo y tomo asiento en el sillón, fue ahí donde quedo profundamente dormida, hasta que….


	2. Chapter 2

**La bebida parte 2**

La chica había despertado de su sueño obscuro, los chicos la miraban incrédulos algo había cambiado en ella, pero no sabían que.

Cris:-Me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Raph:-Nada bella durmiente solo que te desmallaste y te tuvimos que traer aquí-

Leo:-Tal vez te mareaste o algo así, ven *extiende su mano* déjame ayudarte-

La chica no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero de pronto sintió una sensación extraña, cuando vio a Leo su corazón palpitaba más rápido. La chica se había enamorado de el, de pronto salto hacia sus hombros y con voz atolondrada dijo:

Cris:-Leo no me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que eres *hipo*

Todos quedaron atónitos con aquel comentario, todos sabían que ella y Raph tenían algo pero ahora ¿¡estaba con Leo?! Raphael no se lo podría creer.

Mikey:-Oh no… ¡CRIS PENSE QUE TE GUSTABA RAPH!

La chica lo vio, aún estaba en brazos de líder, algo andaba mal.

Cris:-Ya me canse de tu acti- acti…. Personalidad *hipo* Raph ya no quiero seguir contigo, eres malo desagradable y nunca fuiste mi tipo-

Raph estaba que ardía del enojo.

Raph:-No puedo creer que me digas eso, y además me engañas y con Leo eso es lo peor de todo-

Leo:-¡Oye!-

Mikey:-¡Cris!, dios deja a Leo y vuelve con Raph, sé que es tonto, desagradable, feo un bueno para nada pero ¡vuelve con el!

Raph se acercó al chico y lo golpe una vez más en la cabeza.

Raph:-¡Vuelves a decir eso y te saco lo verde de tu cuerpo Mikey!-

Leo:-Emm chicos ayuda-

Raph:-Ayúdate a ti mismo yo me largo-

Donnie examinaba la escena sabía que había algo mal con la chica, así que la tomo del brazo pero esta parecía una niñita pequeña de 5 años, parecía muy feliz y a la vez muy torpe, la sentó en un banco y le saco muestras. Era tan sencillo: solo estaba borracha.

Leo:-¡Como le pudiste dar alcohol Donnie sabes muy bien que no toma desde hace años¡-

Donnie:-¡No fue mi culpa por error ella tomo el alcohol en vez de la soda es todo, además solo hay que esperar a que duerma de nuevo¡-

La chica estaba muy feliz sentada en aquel banco observaba el laboratorio como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, exclamaba frases como: -¡Me gusta el chocolate¡- y cosas así.

Raph:-Es peor que tu Mikey-

Mikey:-¡Que grosero! *saca su lengua* además pensé que ya te habías ido, pero sigues aquí así que… ¡en verdad te importa!-

Raph:-*Lo toma de la mano y lo tortura* Mikey cállate no es cierto solo quiero ver como molesta a Leo-

Cris:-¡Raphie hay que jugad!-

Los chicos rieron. Raphael se molestó una vez más.

Rap:-Pensé que te caía mal-

Cris:-Si pero quiero jugar contigo-

Raph:- que directa, como la detesto,¿Qué quieres jugar Cris?-

Cris:-A las escondidas ustedes cuentan y yo me escondo- sonrió

Raph:-Incluso actuando como tonta es tan jodidamente linda OK, ya vete-

La chica asintió y se fue a esconder los chicos sin más ni menos tuvieron que seguirle la corriente, cada quien contaba, iban sincronizados menos Mikey a veces no sabía que numero iba y Raph le pegaba, al acabar de contar fueron a su búsqueda. Buscaban por todas partes, en la cocina, en la sala e incluso en el dojo y sus dormitorios pero no había rastro de ella, ya habían buscado mucho y los chicos se empezaban a preocupar, en eso el chico de naranja encontró algo, era una de las zapatillas de la chica, esto los alarmo y salieron a la superficie.

Saltaban entre los edificios y aún no había rastro de ella, buscaron por todos los lugares posibles hasta que la vieron jugando a la orilla de un rascacielos

Raph:-¡Qué diablos tiene que estar haciendo ahí¡ cuando se recupere la voy a…

Leo:-Tranquilo Raphie creo que a mí me hará caso-

Raph:-Vuelves a decirme así y te juro que rompo todas tus figuras ñoñas de héroes espaciales-

Leo:-Ya entendí-

Mikey:-¡CRIS, BAJA DE AHÍ¡

La chica al parecer no lo escuchaba, seguía caminando con pasos torpes, como si estuviese jugando a algo, de pronto vio a los chicos y esta solo se limitó a saludarlos. Los chicos le hacían señas de que tuviera cuidado pero la chica los saludaba aún más.

Cris:-¡Chicos vamos a jugar¡-

Donnie:-Esto no es bueno chicos, ¡PUEDE MATARSE!-

Raph:-¡Es tu culpa Donnie, si no hubieras conseguido alcohol esto no hubiera pasado¡-

Donnie:-¡No es mi culpa que ella se tomara todo!-

En eso Leo tuvo una idea.

Leo:-Bien chicos ella está enamorada de mi (es algo que no me desagrada, ella es linda y todo) que tal si voy hasta ella, tal vez, tal vez me haga caso *se pone en pose sexy* claro quien no le haría caso a este muchachón como yo-

Raph:-Eres un tonto-

Leo no le hizo caso, sabía que en el fondo estaba celoso, así que puso su plan en marcha con mucho cuidado se acercó a ella.

Leo:-Cris linda soy yo Leo-

Raph:Vuelve a decirle así y le rompo el caparazón

Cris lo volteo a ver, al parecer sus ojos le brillaban.

Cris:-¡Leo!, ven vamos a jugar, hay que jugar a que tú me rescatabas de la bruja, que va a ser *está señalando a los chicos* ¡Raph¡-

Raph:-¡¿Yo que?!-

Cris:-Yo seré la hermosa princesa y tu serás mi caballero, Mikey será tu ayudante y Donnie será el gran mago-

Mikey:-¡Seré un ayudante!-

Donnie:-Está empezando a alucinar cosas, está peor de lo que pensaba-

Leo:-Bien cris solo quédate ahí y deja rescatarte, sabes está muy alto aquí-

Cris:-Lo sé por eso quiero que me salves de caerme- dijo esto y la chica se tiro por el edificio…


	3. Chapter 3

**La bebida-parte 3**

La chica caía al vacío, no parecía asustada en verdad disfrutaba como el viento acariciaba su piel y hacia volar su pelo, podría ser algo hermoso, pero también algo mortal. Lamentablemente Leo no vio esto, y no alcanzo a tomarla por el brazo; su hermano Raph fue al encuentro.

Raph:-Si será idiota Leo- dijo y al momento se lanzó junto a ella.

La chica tenia cerrado sus ojos, aun disfrutaba de su mortal vuelo. El chico de rojo alcanzo a tomarla por los brazos, la cargo y se preparó para el impacto. Sus hermanos presenciaban con horror el momento y rápidamente se acercaron hacia ellos. Los dos chicos estaban tendidos en el suelo, al parecer uno de ellos estaba inconsciente.

Cris:-*abre sus ojos*¿Qué paso?, *Miraba a su alrededor* mi cabeza esta pesada, ¡Por dios Raph!-

La chica se levantó rápidamente para ver cómo se encontraba el chico. Tomo su cabeza y la recostó entre sus piernas

Cris:-¡RAPHEL!-

Donnie:-Cris ya ha pasado el efecto, ¡dios Raph!-

Mikey:- ¿El estará bien?-

Leo:-Tranquilo Mikey hay que asegurarnos de eso-

Cris:-¡Pero que rayos paso chicos!-

Donnie:-Por error te tomaste el alcohol y te embriagaste nada más, solo que acabaste aquí en el edificio-

Cris.-Rapha… ¿va a estar bien?-

Donnie:-*Examinaba a su hermano* tranquila al parecer solo esta inconsciente lo llevaremos a la alcantarilla y estará como nuevo-

Leo:- Claro si se salva, si no, aún estoy disponible cris *guiña el ojo*-

Cris:-Leo… ¿también tomo alcohol?-

Mikey:-No solo actúa como yo, o sea como un tonto-

Donnie.-Mikey te acabas de insultar-

Mikey:-Que malo soy, lo siento yo mismo-

Leo.- Bien, ya entendí, ¿segura que estas bien?, me preocupe por ti- dijo y le extendió una mano pero la mano de Raph lo detuvo.

Raph:-Ella está bien, al igual que yo-

Cris:-¡Raph!, en verdad estas bien- *tomo aire*- ¡dios pensé que te morirías!-

Raph:-Lo sé, esa fue la sensación que sentí al verte jugando en la orilla, realmente me asuste-

Cris:-Pero ya estoy bien, estoy contigo-

El ninja rojo balbuceo un poco y volteo la mirada, le agrado ese comentario y su cara se puso roja al igual que la chica, sus hermanos sabían que había algo más que una amistad entre ellos así que decidieron dejarlos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la alcantarilla, Donnie se aseguró de guardar bien sus cosas del experimento del mutageno y se retiró de ahí, aun con un anhelo de esperanza.

Los chicos se encontraban en la cocina y le platicaron todo acerca de lo que la chica había hecho, y como saben las personas ebrias no recuerdan nada pues la chica no fue la excepción.

Cris:-¡Wow!, si que estuve muy loca hoy-

Raph:-Ni que lo digas fue el peor de todos-

Mikey:-Tú solo lo dices porque Cris estaba con Leo-

Raph:-¡Cállate Mikey!-

Leo:-Aunque no me desagrado *le guiña un ojo a la chica-

Raphael vio esto y lo golpeo, los demás chicos se rieron del acto y fue asi como todos recordaron ese día lleno de locuras que jamás volverán a ocurrir.


End file.
